Hitome and the Akatsuki
by beyondbirthday937
Summary: Hitomi, weilder of the black flames, the only survivor of her clan. What does the Akatsuki want with her? Who killed Orochimaru? Will the Leaf village survive, or will it be destroyed by the dark flames in her heart? Adventure/Friendship/Romance R&R Enjoy


**I don't own Naruto, wish I did. **

**Enjoy~**

_Hitomi and the Akatsuki_

"Run! Everyone run!" screamed a local townsperson. Who was running from the flames that were everywhere, suddenly, the ground was ripped open as pillars of fire flew up through them, covering everything in flames, killing some town's people.

"Who are you!? Why did you come to this village?!" asked the ninjas defending the small village.

"simple." Said a female figure, "to kill every last one of you worms" a strong wind blew the fire towards the forest. _No one will survive, I will kill them all._ Her emotionless suddenly had a look lf pure glee. She started laughing, and laughing, eyes red, a smile on her lips.

"What's so funny?!" asked a ninja while trying to dodge the flames.

"You want to know what's so funny!? Hee hee hee! What's so funny is the fact that I'm going to kill you, and bathe in your blood, this whole world shall die at my hands, yet here I am, walking to _worms_. Time to die." She said as she threw kunai at the ninjas, the dodged her attack. She made several hand signs, "Fire style: Fire's shadow!!!" Seven-teen fire demons crawled out of the ground, the only thing that was different than other fire clones is that these were special; they were made of black flames. They charged towards the ninjas, they used water jutsus on my clones, and failed, my flames are eternal, they can't be _put out_ that's only for _normal _fires, heh, and these flames were _far _from normal. They ran and threw fire from their palms, instantly charring the ninjas.

"Yes, yes, yes~ kill them all my children~ GO!!!" I yelled as they ran towards the village. I jumped on top of a tree that wasn't burning, watching the destruction. Oh how beautiful it was, oh and the fire, the _beautiful fire~_ I started laughing. My children burned down the entire village, the few people that were left ran futily towards the forest, well, that is before my children set them aflame. I continued watching until there was nothing left to destroy, what a pity, this village wasn't even worth my time. "Come my children! We must leave, there is no longer anything to destroy." I said as they made their way back to me, I absorbed them through my palms. As I turned to leave I noticed 2 chakra signs. I quickly ran into the flames, and masked my chakra. When the people arrived I saw each of their expressions and what there thinking. They were wearing black robes with a single white cloud, _Akatsuki. _They looked around and studied the non existent village. "Whoo, I wanna meet who ever the fuck did this shit" said a man with purple eyes and silver hair and a sweet red scythe. The other man, I'm assuming that's his partner, started to walk around the village, studying the damage, "Yep, this is the same as that last village." He said.

"Hey, do you think who ever the fuck did this is still around?" asked Mr. Scythe guy.

"Maybe, but they weren't at the last one, but maybe they're at this one, lets look around" said the other guy. They split up and searched the ruble. Scythe guy walked up to the flames that I was currently hiding in, he looked closely at the flames. "Hey Kakuzu, I think there's someone in these flames" he said, pointing to me. When he turned around to call for his partner I took off running.

"Hidan, someone just leaped from the flames" said Kakuzu.

"How the fuck can some one survive that shit?" asked Hidan.

"If they survived those flames then…but, that's not possible. It—"

"What the hells not possible?! Who the fuck are you talking about?!" said Hidan.

"You dumbshit, I was just a bout to say that, now shut up and listen."

"FINE." Said Hidan, crossing his arms.

"ItsHitomi, she's the only survivor of her clan, the Shadow Fire clan. They have the ability to control flames, and summon a fire demon, stronger than even the 9 tailed fox demon. But only the people that know what's written inside the sacred scroll of their clan, and they also must be apart of the royal family in order to summon the demon." Stated Kakuzu. "But enough explaining, or else she'll get away." Said Kakuzu, running towards the forest, Hidan on his heels.

_Crap, I can't let them capture me; they might torture me to get information about my clan._ I started to run faster. _Where should I hide? I can't keep running from them forever. Hmm…there must be a village I can hide in._ I soon spotted a small village. _Hmm. I think I'll destroy this village next—no, bad me, no destroy village now, I have to hide in this village, not destroy it. _I thought as I jumped down from the trees and walked in to the village. I went and hid in a clothing store_, I think they saw me, so they'd know what I looked like. _I was looking around and was the perfect outfit. It was a black corset top and a black skirt that was pretty, but comfortable I also got a pair of ninja boots that came up to my knees. It went perfectly with my white hair and my pink/yellow eyes. I walked up to the lady at the register. "That will be ¥ 4758 please." Said the store clerk. I handed her the money. "Thank you, please come again."

I went back to the changing rooms and changed into my new outfit, I put my hair in pigtails, then as I left the store I noticed that the two people that were chasing me were heading this way, so when I left the store, I used my ninja awesomeness to sneak past them. I made my way out of the village and started jumping from tree to tree.

_I wonder what the Akatsuki wants with me…hmm now where should I go? I can't destroy any villages yet; they're too close and would find me easily. Damn there's nothing to do! Hm? What's that…?_ I looked at the ground and noticed someone laying face down. _Are they dead? I'm gonna take a look._ I jumped down from the tree tops and landed with a soft thud next the person. I turned him over, he had messy red hair, a zebra striped long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and black boots and gloves, and my favorite part was the orange goggles on his head. He looked hurt, but nothing serious, but what shocked me was that he had almost no chakra. Poor guy. I started to heal him, I started with his face.

^time skippy^

I was making ramen when I heard him groan. I turned to him, he was sitting up and looked at me, "who are you." He said blankly.

"I'm Hitomi," I said. "And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Matt!!!" he said excitedly.

**Matt: Yeah!!!! I'm finally introduced into the story!!! **

**Hitomi: Yeah!!! *hugglz***

**Matt: ^////^**

**Hitomi: Let's blow shit up!!!!!**

**Matt: Yeah!!!!**

**A/N: Ideas!!! I need ideas!!!! Please review!!!**

_**Reviews are appreciated, Favorites are loved, and Flames are twisted into compliments.**_


End file.
